Looney Tunes and Merrie Melodies filmography (1970–present and miscellaneous)
This is a listing of all the animated shorts released by Warner Bros. under the Looney Tunes and Merrie Melodies banners between 1970 and today, plus a listing of feature films, television programs, television specials, and various other animated shorts and productions distributed and/or produced by WB. A total of 35 regular shorts have been released since 1970. 1970–present Theatrical cartoons Limited releases Other theatrical releases Non-theatrical cartoons Made-for-TV cartoons Premiered on television/home media Premiered elsewhere Planned for theatrical release, but never screened theatrically Originally planned for theatrical release in 2004, but were released direct-to-DVD (except for 'The Whizzard Of Ow' which premiered in Wal-Mart stores) due to Looney Tunes: Back In Action's commercial failure. All cartoons are produced by Sander Schwartz and Larry Doyle, and produced in widescreen (but cropped to fullscreen). There have been several stories planned and storyboarded in 2004 but many of them were canceled due to the box-office failure of Looney Tunes: Back in Action. Miscellaneous shorts Notes *''Jasper Goes Hunting'' is a George Pal Puppetoon Stop-motion animation film with a brief standard animation cameo appearance of Bugs Bunny (animated by Robert McKimson), Released by Paramount Pictures in 1944. *''Neath The Bababa Tree'' and Put On The Spout cartoons by Dr. Seuss they were produced in New York and were only distributed by Warner Bros in 1931. Both toons are thought to be lost. *''I'm Mad'' from 1994 is not part of the Looney Tunes/Merrie Melodies series. It was shown with the film Thumbelina and is more a part of the Animaniacs TV series. Spooney Melodies Private Snafu shorts All of these shorts, which are in the public domain, are available at no charge from YouTube and the Internet Archive. Note: Private Snafu Cartoons, made by UPA, MGM, and Harman-Ising studio (in 1940's) are not listed. Seaman Hook shorts (made for the U.S. Navy in 1945) These titles are in the public domain, and are available at no charge from YouTube and the Internet Archive. Notes * "Take Heed Mr. Tojo" is the first cartoon in the Hook series produced at Walter Lantz studio and released in December 1944. Web shorts Commercials * "Anvil-O's" (cereal) * "Caves" (parody of MTV Cribs) * "D.I.P.S. (Department of Investigations of Paranormal Sightings)" * "Da Beepo" (Road Runner's psychic hotline) * "The Law Firm of Duck, Duck, McKimson & Duck" (law firm) * "Elmer Fudd's Extreme Wabbit Hunt Wampage 3: Elmer's Wevenge" (video game) * "Looney Tunes Cruise Lines" * "Porky's Pizza Palace" * "Stone Cold Duck" * "50/50" (20/20 parody) * "Twick or Tweety" Note: All shorts were released onto the web around 2001. However, there was no information on who made the cartoons or who voiced the characters. Feature films Television specials See also * Looney Tunes * Merrie Melodies * Looney Tunes Golden Collection References Further reading * Looney Tunes and Merrie Melodies: A Complete Illustrated Guide to the Warner Bros. Cartoons, by Jerry Beck and Will Friedwald (1989), Henry Holt, ISBN 0-8050-0894-2 * Chuck Amuck : The Life and Times of an Animated Cartoonist by Chuck Jones, published by Farrar Straus & Giroux, ISBN 0-374-12348-9 * That's Not All, Folks! by Mel Blanc, Philip Bashe. Warner Books, ISBN 0-446-39089-5 (Softcover) ISBN 0-446-51244-3 (Hardcover) * Of Mice and Magic: A History of American Animated Cartoons, Leonard Maltin, Revised Edition 1987, Plume ISBN 0-452-25993-2 (Softcover) ISBN 0-613-64753-X (Hardcover) External links * The Big Cartoon DataBase entry for Merrie Melodies Cartoons and for Looney Tunes Cartoons * [http://looney.goldenagecartoons.com Golden Age Cartoons' The Ultimate Looney Tunes and Merrie Melodies Website by Jon Cooke] * Official site Category:Lists of Looney Tunes cartoons Category:Slapstick films Category:Lists of World War II films